


intra-team espionage

by hananapeel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananapeel/pseuds/hananapeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal end to a normal Friday night: a fuming Kamasaki, an unapologetic Futakuchi, and Aone, who is dragged along for the ride every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intra-team espionage

**Author's Note:**

> written for hqmonth day 3: aone takanobu!
> 
> i love datekou's team dynamic, and how aone fits into all of that. please enjoy this silly tale of espionage and treason, all narrated by unwitting accomplice aone! 
> 
> rated t for a tiny bit of language (blame kamasaki) and crude humor (blame futakuchi)

“Where are we going?” Aone asked, but it was mostly just a formality; Futakuchi had insisted it was confidential information when he had dragged Aone to the train station after practice, and Futakuchi could be amazingly stubborn on principle alone.

“I’m not going to tell you,” Futakuchi singsonged smugly as they exited the train station and he stopped walking to frown at the map on his phone. They were in downtown Sendai now, and the sky was getting dark; businesspeople were striding with purpose towards the train station entrance as people on their Friday night dates emerged from the exit.

“Oh,” Futakuchi said after spinning around a couple of times to orient the map arrow, “We’re going this way.”

They walked comfortably towards their destination: Aone in comfortable silence, and Futakuchi in comfortable gossip. It was in these times that Aone felt glad that Futakuchi was his friend despite the trouble his smart mouth frequently got both of them into; it was that very same smart mouth that could run conversations easily without any of the awkward pauses that always stressed Aone out and made him feel clumsy and abnormal. With Futakuchi, he could relax, and let Futakuchi's voice wash like waves over him, steady and as gentle as Futakuchi's voice, which tended towards the shrill side, could be.

Futakuchi had just finished telling Aone about how he had heard from the brother of a friend of a friend that Moniwa was actually a delinquent in junior high who even had a secret tongue piercing (a claim that Aone could not help but doubt) when they finally arrived. It was a small, French-style cafe popular on nights such as these, with large glass windows and cute flowerboxes edging the front, giving the whole place a romantic atmosphere. Delicate-looking candles the size of Aone’s pinky finger illuminated the front door in the darkness of dusk.

Aone turned to Futakuchi to ask why they had come here when Futakuchi yelped and shoved Aone back around the corner where they had come, following closely behind. He clamped a hand over Aone’s, eyes looming large in the darkness. “Shhh,” he said urgently.

Aone wasn’t even saying anything.

After he was sure of Aone’s silence, Futakuchi lifted his hand. “Kamasaki-senpai is having a date tonight,” he whispered. “With a girl from his class. Whose friend is my friend’s cousin’s older sister.”

Like always, Aone admired Futakuchi’s seemingly endless web of connections and acquaintances with which Futakuchi got his dirt on what seemed like everyone. He secretly suspected that using it to lord over people was what Futakuchi enjoyed most in life, after volleyball and sour gummies.

“Come on,” Futakuchi whispered, and crouched down so that he could duck under the windows undetected. Aone sighed and followed suit. Years of being best friends with Futakuchi had stripped him of all shame a long time ago.

They peeked over the windowsill. Luckily, Kamasaki was seated right by the window with a girl with long hair and glasses. They were laughing about something, and Aone had never seen Kamasaki looking so calmly content; even when he was happy, Kamasaki tended to be the type to roar out his satisfaction with vigor rather than do something so gentle and passive as chuckle.

“Whoa,” Futakuchi breathed. “He looks so calm.”

Aone nodded in awe as Kamasaki blushed red at something the girl had said. Then, Kamasaki did something that made Futakuchi choke loudly in surprise. Aone felt his own eyes widen in disbelief.

For, slowly, in front of both Futakuchi’s and Aone’s shocked gazes, Kamasaki had picked up his spoon, scooped up a little bit of ice cream, and leaned forward to carefully feed it into his date’s waiting mouth.

Slowly, Aone turned to look at Futakuchi, whose neck was also creaking to turn towards Aone.

“Oh. My. God,” Futakuchi mouthed, before sinking to the ground in shock. Aone also moved to sit on the ground when he was suddenly struck by a moving body on his side.

“Oof,” he grunted as he lost his balance. He turned to look who had bumped into him, but not before he heard Futakuchi gasp and yell, “Pantalons?!?”

“Shut up!” Onagawa hissed, scrambling on his hands and feet to sit next to them. “You’re going to get us caught!” Almost as an afterthought, he added, “And don’t call me that.” Aone thought he sounded a little resigned to the whole thing, though, and felt a little bad for him.

“What are you doing here?” Futakuchi whispered loudly.

“You guys were being suspicious after practice, so I followed you. Wow, didn’t know Kamasaki-senpai got himself a girlfriend! Can’t wait to tell everyone.”

Aone watched as Futakuchi’s face contorted into several different offended expressions. “What the– hey, this is _my_ scoop, damn it!”

“I just sent this picture to the Line group, though?” Onagawa said innocently, but his tone was belied by his wicked grin as he showed them the picture of Kamasaki mid-feeding.

Futakuchi’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, it’s on, Pantalons,” he hissed.

“Do your best, Middle Part,” Onagawa countered, and Aone was just getting ready to hold them apart when the door slammed open, bells jingling violently, and the three of them were faced with a fuming Kamasaki with a reddening face and his phone clenched in his hand.

“Does anyone. Care to explain. THIS?” Kamasaki jabbed at the picture in the Line group angrily.

“Oh shit, he’s about to explode,” Futakuchi whispered.

“Run!” Onagawa yelled, and they sprinted down the road until they finally reached the stairs of the train station entrance. The cool air rushed painfully down their raw throats and the three of them stood with their hands on their knees, panting for breath.

“Heh,” Futakuchi finally chuckled after a few minutes of just the sound of them panting.

Onagawa snorted a little bit in reply.

“Does anyone. Care to explain. THIS?????” Futakuchi said, somehow imitating Kamasaki’s expression and tone perfectly in between heavy pants for breath.

Aone had been holding in his laughter ever since Kamasaki had emerged from the cafe, and he finally let out a chuckle. It was the opening of a dam; Futakuchi and Onagawa glanced wide-eyed at each other before the three of them erupted into uncontrollable laughter, hunching over and clutching their sides on the stairs of the downtown Sendai train station. They howled until their sides hurt and they could barely breathe in between, until Futakuchi and Onagawa had imitated reenacted the entire feeding scene five times and tears rolled down all of their cheeks.

When Aone finally returned home, belly aching from laughter, he flopped on his bed and pulled out his phone.

 

[17:45] **Pantalons:** [Picture sent.]

[17:49] **Kamasaki** : ILL KILL YOU

[17:50] **Obara** : ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ lolol

[17:52] **Sasaya** : kamasaki how come you dont feed us? whats with this special treatment vice-captain

[17:52] **Moniwa** : Why is this is the first time I've heard of this?

[18:20] **Kamasaki** : I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU. PERSONALLY. SLOWLY. WITH A PLASTIC SPOON

[18:28] **Futakuchi** : omg kinky ;)

[18:29] **Pantalons** : ooh stop talking dirty kamasaki youre turning me on

[18:29] **Kamasaki** : FUCK ALL OF YOU

[18:31] **Obara** : interesting wording lolol

  
Aone laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i am convinced that in the team group chat, everyone’s name is their last name except for onagawa’s. he keeps trying to change it but someone always changes it back to pantalons
> 
> datekou dynamic in this fic very much inspired by sterlinglee's [jump the gap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1731182) and memorde's [unlucky thirteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4577727), two of my favorite fics. please let me know how i did with this team and with aone! alternatively pls yell with me about this team and about aone. basically pls talk to me i love comments
> 
> (or message me at my [tumblr](http://ennvshita.tumblr.com), where i coincidentally post [my other hqmonth fics](http://ennvshita.tumblr.com/tagged/hqmonth))


End file.
